


There's Something Wrong on the Streets of Paris

by ProfessionalTsundere



Series: A Series of Convoluted Events That Only Bring Us Closer [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Gen, Papillon gets a cult, post identity reveal, romance is not a focus, written before season 2 is released
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-16 21:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9289445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProfessionalTsundere/pseuds/ProfessionalTsundere
Summary: When your first appearance to the public is as a giant talking head composed of demonic butterflies you had better bet people are going to think your some otherworldly, or even godly, being. But when those people start to come out of the woodworks Ladybug and Chat Noir are going to face a villain that may just be worst than an Akuma, misguided citizens.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> \- Marinette and Adrien know each others secret identities  
> \- Alya thinks Marinette and Chat Noir are dating because she caught him on her balcony  
> \- Marinette and Adrien are dating, but keep it lowkey so no one gets suspicious

‘ _Hey Marinette can I talk to you about something after school?_ ’ The message had been slipped inside her locker, signed with a cat and a meeting place. That’s the reason she stood in the empty locker room, waiting for a knock at the door.

When the knock finally came Marinette opened the door hesitantly, before seeing who stood at the other side and sighing with relief.

“Hey Alya, what’s with all the secrecy?” Alya hadn’t been acting normal all day. When they met before school she had kept looking over her shoulder, and during class would jump at the slightest of sounds. Her odd mannerisms worried Marinette and in turn made her rather jumpy.

“It’s just…” Even now Alya looked at each of the doors into the room, as though expecting someone to enter unexpectedly. “Yesterday this guy recognized me.”

“What’s so odd about that? I mean you’re pretty famous because of the Ladyblog.”

“That’s just it, he didn’t recognize me as running the Ladyblog, he recognized me as Lady Wifi. I was on my way to pick up my sisters from daycare and he suddenly grabbed my shoulder, started talking about how I was one of the first chosen by the ‘Great Papillon’.” Alya rubbed her arms, chills running down her spine at the memory.

“T-they recognized you from _that_ long ago?"

“And that’s one of the few Akuma’s I never did a video on, or even included any pictures. It was just too…” Marinette wrapped her arms around her best friend, comforting her. “But that’s not the worst part, this is what I really needed to show you.” Alya moved a few steps back before rummaging in her bag. When she withdrew her hand it held a black business card.

“Did he give this to you?” Marinette held her hand out to gingerly take the card from her friend, wary of what substances might be on it. It was a simple matte black card with purple cursive on it, denoting an address. Flipping it over she saw something that made her gasp in shock, a distinctive purple butterfly outline not unlike Papillon’s symbol.

“He told me that if I ever wanted power again, if I ever wanted to matter to follow that card. He acted like being normal, being _healthy_ was some sort of horrible fate, the guy was crazy. But he also said that they were many, and I actually believe him.”

“It’s not difficult to think of all the people who have been wronged that Papillon hasn’t Akumatized, right?”

“You got it girl.”

“You want me to give it to _him_?”

“Yeah, Ladybug has to know about this, and you’re the closest link I got while keeping it on the DL.”

“Okay… Will you be okay heading home or do you want to walk together?”

“I told my dad about him, not everything but enough, so he’d picking me up. I’ll be fine until then.” The two girls split ways, Alya staying in the courtyard and Marinette starting the quick walk back to the bakery, both with the strange man on their minds.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah the chapters are going to be in a interconnected drabble style, because its easier for me to not focus on the itty bitty stuff that has to fill the space between important events

“He recognized her as Lady Wifi!?” Ladybug and Chat Noir stood atop the Eiffel Tower, gazing upon the citizens of Paris as Ladybug informed him of what had transpired earlier that day.

“I had the same reaction, something’s off about this. People know how awful Papillon is, so why are some of them acting like he’s some sort of savior?”

Chat Noir leaned on his staff, thinking. “What if it’s the same deal with well fleshed out villains…”

“Pardon?”

“Well there are people on the internet who will swear up and down that antagonists are actually misjudged characters and did nothing wrong, despite the fact that they have done things wrong. Your remember that Avengers movie we saw a while back?”

“The one with the alien invasion and that Loki guy?”

“Yeah, that it! There are people who think that Loki is the pinnacle of innocence.”

“But he forcibly took control over multiple people’s minds and forced them to do things… Oh god he’s just like Papillon.”

“This group probably think that Papillon just gave the Akuma the power to deal with things on their own, and that he isn’t doing anything wrong by himself.”

“Well what do we do then? If they pretty much worship Papillon they’ll probably hate us, and he could use their feelings to his advantage and attack us with an Akuma.”

“Maybe it requires a more civilian touch.”

“The police?”

“No, I’m thinking we let Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng and Monsieur Agreste have a crack at being the heroes.” Chat Noir gave Ladybug a smirk as she realized what he meant.

“Wow, isn’t it rude to leave your girlfriend to infiltrate a seedy cult.”

“I’m sure she can handle it, after all someone has to look out for the Agreste boy.” He went in for a kiss before he was stopped by Ladybug tapping him on the nose.

“Don’t forget Chaton, we still have a patrol to finish,” and with those words she was swinging across the rooftops of Paris, laughing at Chat’s stunned expression as she went.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a few days since Alya first brought up the strange man but as she and Marinette were eating lunch at the Dupain-Cheng’s house the topic came up again.

“Juleka met another one of those guys.” It was a simple statement but carried grim undertones.

“Was it the same…”

“No, this time it was someone from our school. They got her in the bathroom, at least that’s what she told me.”

“But why did she go to you?”

“She wanted Ladybug to know. I told her that I had had a similar experience and had already talked to Chat Noir. That seemed to calm her down but it’s scary.”

“If it’s just a random person on the street there’s a chance it could be a gag, or some insane rambling but for it to reach somewhere this close? I think we’re going to need to talk to the class, see if anyone else has had any run ins.”

“Well who better to call a class meeting than our Class President, the floor is yours Mari.”

“We’ll hold it right after class then, the sooner the better.” The girls filled the rest of their lunch break with planning for the meeting and finishing their food. They left the bakery with full stomachs and a solid plan, multiple is Marinette’s case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bad News: This story will be taking a brief break because I realized that there is a line next chapter that will be spoilery for another story in this universe.  
> Good News: I no longer have school and are gonna get that other story done. It'll start posting next week.  
> More Good News: This story still has completed chapters waiting for when that other story is done.


End file.
